Contingency (mission)
Contingency is the twelfth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *Price *John "Soap" Mactavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley Summary After Captain Price is rescued from the Russian gulag, he carries out a plan to end the war in the United States. Task Force 141 must secure a route to a docked submarine at the Rybachiy naval base near Petropavlovsk, Russia. The mission begins with the player and Price taking out patrols in the snowy woods and following his instructions to avoid alerting them. The player will frequently encounter groups of two or more enemies. At one point a BTR-80 will attack and the player must follow Price into the woods to avoid its fire. The player eventually regroups with the task force and initiates an attack on the nearby sub base. Predator Missiles can be used against the defending helicopter, tanks, and infantry to a devastating effect. Price heads to the submarine, while the player and Ghost defend the area from approaching enemies. Ghost, who is unaware of Price's plans, warns Price that the sub's missile silo doors are opening, but he is shocked to learn that this was Price's doing. Price launches an SLBM into the upper atmosphere where it detonates, creating an EMP which disables electronic devices all across the eastern United States. The EMP succeeds in pacifying some of the most intense fighting around Washington D.C and ensures the survival of Sergeant Foley and his men from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment in Washington D.C. The shock wave from the EMP also destroys the International Space Station. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a Silencer and a USP with a Silencer and a Tactical Knife. File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Silencer File:USP.png|USP w/ Silencer and Tactical Knife Found in Level AK47.png|AK-47 (with or without Red Dot Sight or ACOG Scope or Grenade launcher) FAMAS II.png|FAMAS (with or without Red Dot Sight) AUG II.png|AUG HBAR w/ Swarovski Scope or Red Dot Sight M240.png|M240 w/ Heartbeat Sensor or ACOG Scope AA12.png|AA-12 w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight P90.png|P90 (with or without ACOG Scope) TAR21.png|TAR-21 w/ ACOG Scope Vector.png|Vector w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight USP.png|USP .45 RPG7.png|RPG-7 SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ ACOG Scope or Shotgun M16A4.png|M16A4 w/ Grenade Launcher or ACOG Scope M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope MW2_DRAGGY.png|Dragunov ACR.png|ACR (with or without Red Dot Sight) MG4.png|MG4 Intel Items *'Intel No. 31: '(1/3 Intel) After out running the BTR, head North near 3 men patrols and West of the oil pipe, under the parachute. *'Intel No. 32:' (2/3 Intel) At submarine base, enter building marked "33" at west corner, then immediately turn south. *'Intel No. 33:' (3/3 Intel) Take stairs up to helipad at North-West corner. Intel is located at the North-West corner of the helipad. Glitches *There is a glitch where the player can get out of the map. After the player assists in escorting Price to the submarine, turn to the right and at the corner of the building is a jeep. If the player approaches the front, they can see a "Press respective button to jump" sign appear onscreen. Although it is difficult to achieve this, it is not impossible. *The player can kill all enemies prior to assisting Price and just stay down the guardhouse. usually Ghost will talk and the team will respawn and run to the guardhouse. one can shoot predators at nowhere and MacTavish will say random things about killing an enemy. *Another way of leaving the map can be done by reaching the part where the player and Price are attacked by the BTRs. Begin running into the forest after Price, but be ready for him to turn around. When he does so, turn around and sprint back to the BTRs before he says anything. If the player gets the timing right, the BTRs will not attack them, leaving them free to run down the frozen shoreline. Note that the player can only go a certain distance in the direction of the opposite shore before the player dies automatically. *If the player shoots the submarine with missiles after Price goes inside, Soap will keep saying his messages like "He's down" indicating the player killed an enemy, even though the player is just shooting missiles at the sub. The enemy soldiers are still there, doing nothing. *There is a glitch where the player can use Predator Missiles after his/her Predator is down. When you reach the ridge and Price says "Roach use the Predator drone" aim directly for one of the SAM sites and your Predator will be shot down but you can still use the Missiles from an Invisible source. If the player is fast enough in shooting down one of the SAM sites his/her Predator will still be flying. Even if the player succeeds in shooting the SAM site fast enough, Soap will still say "The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." *It is possible to get inside the submarine and clear it out to help Price get to the launch console, you must follow him to the sub and board it. It is difficult to get into the sub, but if you misjudge the ladder's position you will fall to your death. In doing this you can skip all of the enemy waves attacking the guardhouse and end the mission quickly. Transcript See Contingency/Transcript Achievements *'Desperate Times' - Obtained by completing "Contingency" on any difficulty. *'Ends Justify the Means' - Obtained by completing "Contingency" on Veteran. Trivia See Contingency/Trivia. Video 400px Level Walkthrough es:Contingencia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer